EL MONO Y LA ZORRA
by jaciel
Summary: Ron no pudo decirle sus sentimientos a Kim, en el ataque de los diablos, y mas aun Eric es real. Con el corazón destrozado buscara su camino, pero no solo, junto a el estará una hermosa shinobi, ambos lucharan contra el destino y los males que avecinan. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fanfic acerca de Kim Possible, así que si tengo errores acerca de personajes, lugares, personalidades y errores ortográficos, pues no sean malos échame una mano, sean bastante críticos, mientras más lo sean, puedo mejorar los capítulos siguientes .**_

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE KIM POSSIBLE SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY, SI FUERAN MÍOS LA SERIE AUN SEGUIRÍA, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE MIDDLETON**

Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque de los diablos y aquí estamos en una misión, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Ahora ya somos tres miembros del Equipo Possible, KP, Eric y Yo (bueno también entraría Rufus, pero me refiero a humanos en el equipo, también esta Wade, pero él es nuestro técnico), y cómo fue que paso esto, pues simple, creo que no tan simple, todo fue en el momento del ataque de los diablos, entramos en las oficina Central de Bueno Nacho, eso resulto una trampa para nosotros y aún más para KP, Eric el niño bonito era un Synthodrone, entonces fuimos atrapados, nos ataron a un taco y un cactus gigante.

KP estaba devastada, el chico con quien estaba saliendo resultó ser falso, claro como su mejor amigo, intente levantarle el ánimo y no solo eso sino también demostrarle mis sentimientos, pero cuando iba a decírselo, fui interrumpido por un quejido, todo se derrumbó cuando revisamos con la mirada, bueno se derrumbó todo para mí, para KP fue lo mejor que le haya pasado, el niño bonito estaba atado igual que nosotros, con la ayuda de Rufus pudimos zafarnos y ayudar a Eric, los ojos de KP se iluminaron, en cambio a mí, se me rompía el corazón.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la antena de difusión, Eric nos empezó a contar como fue que lo atraparon, al llegar Eric y el Synthodrone iniciaron una encrucijada de golpes, era algo sorprendente lo que estaba pasando enfrente de mis ojos, el Synthodrone estaba retrocediendo ante Eric, con un Eric claramente estaba molesto por lo que le hicieron, mientras tanto KP y Shego estaban en lo suyo, golpes patadas y uno que otro rayo de plasma, lo normal entre ellas, y yo, pues resulto ser más sencillo, pude lanzar el dispositivo a la antena y así terminar con los planes del Dr. Drakken.

Al terminar Eric y KP regresaron al baile, como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo pues que puedo decir, aparte que mi mundo se derrumbó, la persona que amo se fue con otra persona y para el colmo estaba empapado y con el corazón roto. Todo es demasiado doloroso, como para ir a baile y verlos juntos, esta semana fue un infierno, aun mas en la escuela, hay momentos en lo que quisiera salir, buscar una salida.

Peor aún, para el colmo de los colmos, fue cuando KP me dijo y sin consultarme, agrego a Eric en las misiones, la aceptación de él fue casi inmediata entre el público, el chico perfecto para la chica perfecta, maldición y si antes estaba en segundo plano, ahora ya no se en cual estoy.

En las misiones ya es como si no existiera, todo el trabajo ellos los hacen, ¡y yo! Solo quedo como observador, sin haces absolutamente nada.

"Señorita Possible, ya resguardamos a los asaltantes, deje el resto a nosotros" Dijo un Hombre alto de mediana edad.

"Está bien oficial, le dejamos el resto en sus manos" Dijo la heroína pelirroja "Oye Ron" mientras se dirigía hacia mi.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Oooooh hombre no me gusta cómo sono eso "Si, ¿qué pasa KP?" Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

"Eh estado pensando, en estos momentos Eric y yo hacemos las misiones sin mucho problema y me temo decirte, que ya no quiero que vayas a misiones" Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Dijo Ron sorprendido

"Kim, he estado protegiendo tu espalda desde más de un año, si me dices eso yo, noso…" antes que terminara la palabra fue interrumpido.

"RON, ya no hay necesidad que me cubras la espalda, lo hablamos Eric y yo"

Un puñal atravesó mi corazón.

"En un principio Eric no estuvo de acuerdo, pero poco a poco lo fui convenciendo, a través de mis razones" Dijo la pelirroja, mientras miraba a los ojos chocolate de su mejor amigo, solo había dolor, aun así continuo

"Ron, sé que has cubierto mi espalda desde hace más de un año, pero ahora ya no deseo que te lastimes, Eric es un buen peleador, casi a la par de mis habilidades, es sabe defenderse muy bien, en cambio tu no, lo siento Ron".

"No, KP yo soy quien lo siente, solo déjame" Dijo Ron, una solitaria lagrima broto de su ojo derecho mientras pasaba a un lado de Kim.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos era mayor, pero aún más extensa era la distancia entre sus corazones, Kim solo se limitó a ver como su mejor amigo se iba, Eric abrazo a Kim intentando aliviar un poco su dolor.

**YAMANUCHI JAPON**

En la cabecera de un dojo se encuentra un viejo maestro, se encontraba en posición de loto, su barba blanda llegaba hasta el piso, de forma sorpresiva abrió sus ojos, también se encontraba sudando.

"Maestro-sensei, Maestro-sensei" Dijo una hermosa shinobi que se situaba al frente de el, ella podía ver el miedo y la angustia en los ojos del sensei.

"Hija mía" Dijo el Maestro-sensei haciendo una pequeña pausa "Poderosas fuerzas están resurgiendo, y con ellas grandes destrucciones, la ayuda del elegido será necesaria para detenerlos, pero me temo que su ser ha perdido su camino, Yori-chan, dirígete hacia Imparable-san y tráelo de nuevo a Yamanuchi, debemos ayudarlo a encontrar su camino"

Yori al escuchar el nombre de su amado, su corazón empezó a latía de forma desmesurada, pero al saber cómo se encontraba el corazón de Ron, un dolor inmenso la invadió.

Inclinándose ante el Maestro-sensei dijo "Hai, Maestro-sensei, será un honor informarle a Imparable-san nuestro ofrecimiento"

Ya a solas el ninja anciano murmuro hacia sus adentros "Hija mía, ayuda a Imparable-san en el transcurso de esta travesía, porque al ayudarle encontraras la respuesta de tu corazón"


	2. Cap 1- El Nuevo Comienzo

_**Este es mi primer fanfic acerca de la serie Kim Possible, así que si tengo errores acerca de personajes, lugares, personalidades y errores ortográficos, pues no sean malos échame una mano, sean bastante críticos, mientras más lo sean, puedo mejorar los capítulos siguientes .**_

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE KIM POSSIBLE SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY, SI FUERAN MIOS LA SERIE AUN SEGUIRÍA, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: "EL NUEVO COMIENZO"**

**ESCUELA SECUNDARIA MIDDLETON**

**Un día después de la misión.**

A través de los pasillos de la secundaria de Middleton, se observa a un chico rubio, pecoso traía y en su hombro posaba una rata topo desnuda, el chico solo se dedicaba a ver su casillero, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus ojos refleja dolor y tristeza.

"Ooooooh hombre" Exclamo el rubio "Como fue que sucedió esto" Se preguntaba "Para que me engaño a mi mismo, lo se perfectamente, desde un principio debí haberme dado cuenta, como puedo estar al lado de una chica perfecta, **YO** un completo perdedor, un cobarde, un don nadie" bufo.

"Uh uh, no don nadie Uh uh" Reclamo el pequeño rosado.

Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Rufus y dijo "Gracias amigo, siempre apoyándome" mientras acariciaba a Rufus.

"Uh si, amigos Uh" Dijo mientras abrazaba a Ron.

"Vamos amigo, es hora de ir a clase" Cuando hablo, la rata topo desnuda se metía en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero Ron fue detenido por una voz militar.

"IMPARABLE" Grito aquel hombre "A mi oficina ahora"

"Oooh vamos hombre, lo que me faltaba" Hacia un berrinche mientras se dirige a la par del hombre corpulento "Señor Barkin, yo no he hecho nada malo, de echo me dirigía a mi clase"

El ex-militar observo a chico y explico "No te hable porque hayas echo algo, sino porque hay una persona quien desea verte"

Ron no comprendía, quien desearía verlo y porque no ir directamente a él.

Pero todo se aclaró cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina, bueno realmente no se aclaró nada, solo hubo más preguntas.

Sentada en una de las sillas al frente del Señor Barkin, se encontraba una chica oriental muy hermosa, de cabello negro, haciendo juego una diadema roja, ojos rasgados con iris oscuros, piel morena-clara, todo una escultura de mujer, todo en su lugar y de la proporción precisa, usaba una blusa celeste de manga larga, junto con un chaleco blanco y una falta a cuadros que hacia combinación con el chaleco y la blusa. Se podía ver unas firmes y torneadas piernas y en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón más frío.

"¡YORI!" Exclamo sorprendido ante la presencia de la chica.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Imparable-san" Dijo la chica oriental.

El Señor Barkin observo a los chicos "Ya se conocían" Dijo con un cierto tono de curiosidad.

"Yo, este, umm umm" A Ron lo salían las palabras.

"Hai, Barkin-sama, tuve el honor de ser su guía durante su estancia en Yamanuchi" Explico Yori con suma calma.

"Oh ya veo, entonces esto lo hará mas sencilla la situación" Anuncio el ex militar

"Hai, pero si no es mucha molestia Barkin-sama, me gustaría explicarle la situación yo misma la razón de mi visita" Dijo Yori con tranquilidad, Ron savia que Yori no podía hablar de Yamanuchi mas allá de lo que puede revelarse así que supo que había algo mas en su repentina visita.

"Esta bien" Dijo con un tono suave mientras rodaba los ojos hacia Ron "Imparable" Exclamo.

"¡SI SEÑOR!" Hablo casi gritando.

"La señorita Yori Tanaka le explicara todo, por lo tanto escuche con mucha atención lo que le valla a decir, mas adelante hablare con toda la escuela también, por lo tanto puede retirarse"

Ron solo dedico una gran sonrisa tonta y dijo "Si Sr Barkin"

"Gracias Barkin-sama" Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia ante el.

Ambos adolescentes salieron de la oficina, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el ex-militar embozó una gran sonrisa hacia Ron.

Ya estado fuera Ron no dejaba de observar a Yori aun preguntándose el motivo de su regreso, la última vez que la vio fue para ayudar al Maestro-sensei, dado que fue secuestrado_, *¿Acaso paso algo malo al Sensei?, no, no creo, si así fuera el caso me hubiera contactado sin involucrar a la escuela, entonces porque__*****_ Ron no se había dado cuenta que Yori le estaba hablando.

Parecía preocupada "Ron-san, Ron-san" Solo cuando estaban a solas Yori le decía Ron-san.

"Si Yori"

"Te molesta mi visita" Dijo mientras agachaba su mirada.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Grito Ron asombrando un poco a Yori

"No Yori" Dijo ya más calmado "Nunca me molestaría su visita, de echo es badical verte de nuevo, aunque he de suponer que su presencia es por algo sucedió en Yamanuchi" Explico

"Hai, Ron-san" hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir a explicarle "Lamentablemente su conjetura es verdad, Maestro-sensei predijo que poderosas fuerzas están por resurgir, y junto con ellos grandes destrucciones, Ron-san una vez más Yamanuchi, pide su honorable ayuda para así detener aquel mal" Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Ron, mirando a los ojos chocolate.

Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante las palabras de la chica oriental "Eh, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" intentaba hablar pero solo su mandíbula se movía de arriba hacia abajo, solo con escuchar poderosos males y grandes destrucciones lo hacía estremecer, pero que podía hacer el, si ni siquiera pudo confesar sus sentimientos, mucho menos enfrentar esos males

"Yori, creo que le estas hablando a la persona equivocada, alguien como yo, no podría enfrentar PODEROSOS MALES" Suspiro antes de proseguir "Que puedo hacer yo, un perdedor, alguien sin habilidades, ni siquiera fuerza, soy un completo fracasado"

Yori cerro sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, estrecho sus manos junto con las de el y dijo "Ron-san, eres una persona honorable, leal que no dudaría en entregar su vida por las personas que amas, de un gran corazón que ayuda a los que están en problemas, una persona extraordinaria, tu no eres un perdedor, ni tampoco un fracasado, tu eres un gran hombre" ya mirándolo a los ojos.

"Uh uh, Si gran hombre" Dijo Rufus mientras salía del bolsillo del chico rubio, he iniciaba su escalada en Yori.

"No solo yo lo creo de esa manera, Rufus-san, Maestro-sensei, avalan mis palabras sin dudarlo" Dijo mientras Rufus ya se encontraba en el hombro de Yori, extendiendo sus pulgares hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

"Gracias a ambos, Yori realmente sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo, como ninja eres genial pero creo que me hubiera gustado verte de psicóloga, serias una muy badical" Dijo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

"Ron-san, tú y tus bromas estilo americano" Dijo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas.

"Bueno Yori, ya te tengo una respuesta acerca de ir a Yamanuchi, el Ronman se va a Japon" Hizo una pausa y dijo "Mmmmm, Yori ¿Cuánto tiempo será?"

Ante las palabras de Ron, a Yori le inundo una gran felicidad "Hai, serán seis meses a partir del inicio de clases"

"Y porque no antes" Se encoguio en hombros y continuó "No es que tenga algo más que hacer"

Yori levanto la ceja y menciono "Pero, acaso no tienes que ir a misiones con Possible-san"

"Ya no Yori, es una larga historia y preferiría contarte un poco mas adelante pero con mayor calma" Explico Ron mientras que aparecía una sombra triste en su rostro

Yori al ver el rostro de Ron, sabía que no debía escarbar mas aya de que el deseaba hablar "Hai, el Maestro-sensei estará muy contento de verlo de nuevo, y mas aun si es tan rápido"

"Entonces Ron-san me guía hacia donde se encuentra Barkin-sama"

"Sera un honor ser su guia"

Ambos se encontraron con el ex-militar, dándole a conocer la decisión, el Señor Barkin miro a los ojos de Ron y vio determinación, en ese momento hace un comunicado a los alumnos para reunirlos en el auditorio, mientras que los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a un lugar fuera de las miradas de los adolescentes que empezaron a entrar en el inmueble, poco a poco se escuchaba el bullicio, entre ellos se encontraba Monique y Kim.

_**Monique y kim **_

"Chica, donde se encuentra Ron" Pregunto la joven afroamericana "Si el no llega antes que Barkin inicie, va a recibir detención de por vida"

"Si, lo se, pero no le he visto desde" Se quedó callada a mitad de la frase.

"Desde que, acaso paso algo, suéltalo ya" Exclamo

"Pues, creo saber la razón por la cual no lo hemos visto" Dijo la joven pelirroja "Le dije a Ron que dejara de ir a las misiones" Explico

"¡Que hiciste que cosa!, chica acaso estás loca, Ron siempre ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ha sido su amigo desde pre-k, y usted simplemente lo saco" Reclamo Monique

"Mon, no lo saque así de simple, no quería que se lastimara, y como Eric y yo hacíamos todo, pues, creí que era lo mejor para el y para el equipo" Comento kim.

Monique soltó un pequeño _suspiro *Espero que después no te arrepientes de lo que acabas de hacer*_ pensó

En ese momento la voz del Barkin resonó por todo el auditorio.

"Silencio cadetes" Grito "Les tengo un anuncio importante que decirles, nuestra escuela hermana de Yamanuchi ha pedido a nuestra escuela, un nuevo intercambio cultural" En ese momento hace entrada la hermosa chica japonesa y su lado un joven rubio pecoso, ambos tenían sonrisas en su rostro.

"Creo que esto acaba responder a nuestra pregunta Mon" Espetó la joven heroína mientras observaba al dúo con el ceño fruncido.

La joven afroamericana pudo ver un toque de celos en las palabras que pronuncio kim _*Chica si te vieras en un espejo en estos momentos estas completamente celosix, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, tú tienes novio y Ron sigue solterito, y eso dará oportunidad a otras chicas a acercarse a el, y la chica japonesa no es la excepción*_

"Les presento nuestra invitada de la Escuela Yamanuchi, la señorita Yori Tanaka, ella estará de observadora durante el fin del ciclo escolar, y también acompañara al estudiante Ron Imparable viaje a Japón, el durante las vacaciones hasta la mitad del ciclo estará en Yamanuchi y regresara para los restante seis meses para terminar su formación aquí en Middleton"

Muchos de los chicos que se encontraban en el inmueble no ponían atención al Señor Barkin, pero en cambio se encontraban observando con unos ojos depredadores de pies a cabeza a la chica oriental, algunas jóvenes también la miraban con cierta admiración o recelo por su belleza, otros como Bonnie con envidia y Kim pues ya se imaginaran como esta.

En medio del auditorio Ron pensó *No sé que me espera, pero estoy que es mejor que quedarme aquí, prepárate Japón que el Ronman entrara en acción* y con una gran sonrisa tonta miro a Yori y ella también le respondió de la misma forma, pero de manera mas sutil *No cabe duda que esto se pone interesante*

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bueno anteriormente con el prólogo no hice muchas explicaciones y pues es mejor decirlas aquí.

Primero: esta historia o fanfic es acerca de la relación entre Ron&Yori, siempre me causo curiosidad si ellos empezaran a salir, ya me imagino tener una novia shinobi, con grandes habilidades en artes marciales y en asesinato, aunque se debe no que con cuidado de no engañarla porque ahí ni como escapar.

Segundo: los primeros capítulos del 1 al 5 van a ser pura historia, ya del 6 empieza la verdadera acción para que no se exasperen.

Tercero: estoy utilizado algunas palabras que por lo general se utilizan en la versión americana por ejemplo KP que es el apodo que le da Ron a Kim.

Cuarto: voy a utilizar algunas referencias y leyendas de Japón, no soy un experto en eso así que pues si me equivoco díganme.

Quinto:aun soy novato en estas cuestiones, así que espero que mas adelante pueda hacer mas grandes los capítulos por los menos de 4000 palabras

Sexto: desconozco como se maneje el ciclo escolar en EUA, pero me tome la liberta de dejar dos semanas mas de clases después del baile y los acontecimientos de **Todo Un Drama **para asi poder dar oportunidad al trama de este fanfic


End file.
